Black
by xRandomHeartsx
Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that? GrimmxOCxUlqui
1. Watch my Girl

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! :(

* * *

It was early morning and needless to say Grimmjow was annoyed at being awake. If only that loud noise hadn't woken him up, he'd be in a much better mood. God only knew what Aizen was doing and why there were so many _thumps_ and **bangs** being heard. Just as he was getting ready to walk out the door, it flew open and Grimmjow was met with Aizen's face. Without realizing what he was saying, he bluntly stated how horrible Aizen looked.

"Yo man, what happened to ya? Ya look like shit." Grimmjow slapped his hand (his only hand) over his mouth.

His other hand, along with the rest of his left arm, had been cut off because he had badmouthed and disobeyed the dear _Aizen-sama_ and he wasn't planning on losing his other arm as well.

Aizen raised his hand and bowed his head. "I noticed. I need you to go down to my chamber and look after the girl in my room for a while. I need a long, well deserved nap. You may leave when I come and tell you to." and he waved his hand in dismissal.

'_Great'_ Grimmjow thought. _'I just woke up, I'm grumpy and hungry, and now I have to go babysit Aizen's girl. Like what the fuck man? Wait... Aizen has a girl?'_ and with newfound curiosity, Grimmjow sped up his pace to see what exactly Aizen had meant by "look after the girl".

**Meanwhile, in Aizen's room**

"But Giiiinnnnn!" the girl whined. "Whyyy noottttt?" she chased him around the room.

Gin laughed. To say he wasn't enjoying this would be lying. Sure, it consumed his energy and time but it was fun and that's all that mattered. They ran around the room chasing each other a few more times until the girl stopped and bolted for the door, grabbing her new sword on the way.

**Back with Grimmjow**

Just when he thought this day couldn't get any worse, he was proved wrong. He was just a few metres away from Aizen's room without getting noticed or bothered when Tosen appeared. _'As if I wanna see him right now. Just get the fuck outta my way.'_ he thought, but knew he'd be damned if he voiced that thought.

"Jeagerjaques, what do you think you're doing here. Don't you think you've gotten yourself into enough trouble?" he told him in a threatening tone, as if saying _do you want that arm to follow the path of the other one too?_

"I was asked–" he started saying but he was interrupted. _'He interrupted me. He goddamn fuckin interrupted me!'_ the voice inside my head was screaming. His patience was running low, and he didn't have much to start with so of course he let things slip.

"So you're tellin me that I get woken up too early, I'm pissed off and hungry and now I have to deal with this shit too? Ya gotta be fucking kiddin me!"

"That is no way to talk to your superior! You will be punished for your insolence!" He flared his reiatsu and was about to attack when the door up ahead burst open with a girl running at them head on with her sword in hand.


	2. Make me Cry

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! :(

* * *

The girl was running right at them. Grimmjow saw her and his eyes widened.

"Afraid I'm going to hurt you, Grimmjow?" Tosen smirked, thinking that Grimmjow's fear was because of him.

'_Who does the bastard think he is? It's the girl that's scarin me right now.'_ Grimmjow thought. Why was she running at them looking like she was going to slice them up.

Tosen raised his sword again to strike Grimmjow but his attack was countered and his zanpakuto flew across the hallway.

"Back the fuck off blindey!" she threatened him with her zanpakuto at his neck. "Leave, now, before I tell Aizen that you were annoying me." she huffed and turned and started walking away. "Hey blue eyes, you gonna come in or not?" she smiled at him and walked back inside the room.

Grimmjow shook himself out of his trance and followed the blonde girl, not forgetting to stick his tongue out at Tosen as he was walking in. "How immature" he heard the girl say to him. He had never been in any of Aizen's rooms before but they were huge. There was a relatively big red and black bed in the far right corner of the room and a bedside table beside it but that was about it. The rest was just open space, begging to be used up. He saw the girl sit down on the bed which was also being occupied by Gin.

"Gin? What're you doin here? You lookin' after her too?" Grimmjow asked, wanting to much rather be in his room, asleep.

"Aizen sent you here to look after me? Teme..." the girl said. "Anyway, my name's Kate. What's yours?" she asked him, interested to find out if he was Grimmjow, the one known to cause trouble and get cheeky with anyone above him. _'My idol..' _she thought.

"Name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Sixt... I used to be the Sixth Espada..." he softened his tone at the end.

"Oh, come sit!" Kate motioned for him to sit down beside her on the bed. "It's a big bed, you'll fit." she smiled. When he had sat down next to her, his left side facing her she sighed and touched the part that was left of his left arm.

"Tosen did this to you, didn't he?" she asked him, concern etched on her features. She did actually care, she felt his pain of feeling weak and useless. She had been feeling it all her life.

"Yeah. And since I'm considered useless without it, I was demoted and stripped of my Espada rank." he said, pained by having to remember how it all happened. _'Get a hold of yourself, you useless trash. Ulquiorra's right at calling you that. Don't start crying in front of her. Hell, even Ichimaru'll see you cry, he's sittin on the other side of the girl remember?'_ the voice in his head screamed. He bit his lip in frustration. He didn't want to let them see him cry, but when the girl snuggled up against him and hugged him whispering that karma would get Tosen one day, he just couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He'd lost his arm to someone who would do anything to catch him doing something that would earn him death, he'd been demoted but not just by moving a rank down, but they had actually taken away his Espada number completely and he wasn't even one anymore. He had never felt this hopeless in his life, and here he was, crying in a random girl's arms.

He sniffed, getting ready to wipe his nose on his sleeve and arm.

"Ew gross." Kate stopped him. "Gin, are there any tissues?" she looked at Gin who looked back at her and then Grimmjow.

"Ya guys are becomin friends quite quickly. Grimmjow, if ya want, yer welcome ta stay while I go find Aizen to do some work. Tissues? Don't think we have any." Gin said and walked out of the room, waving back at them in his usual way.

"I mean, didya see the _kid_ Aizen replaced me with? It doesn't even look like a guy! He's a fuckin' girl!" Grimmjow started ranting, forgetting that Kate was still right beside him.

She laughed. "Yeah Luppi's not exactly an attractive guy. He doesn't look so strong either but he has this weird zanpakuto release that Gin said looks like it came out of some hentai.. whatever that is."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. _'Why would Gin tell her about hentai?' _"So he actually has some strength in him eh? Ya think I could beat him?"

"It doesn't really matter if I think you could beat him or not, Aizen's not gonna let you be an Espada without that arm."

"Ya well I ain't gonna get it back. The bastart Tosen disintegrated it after he cut it off."

"I have a plan. Actually, it's just an idea. Make me cry."

"Cry? What the fuck's that gonna do? And how am I supposed ta know how ta make ya cry?"

"Beat me up.. I don't know. If you want your arm back you gotta make me cry. And don't ask why or any more questions, just **do it**!"

Grimmjow raised his right hand to punch her and swung his arm while Kate scrunched up her face in preparation for the pain but he stopped right before her face.

"What the hell happened?" Kate opened her scrunched eyes.

"I can't hit you. Aizen told me to look after you not give you bruises and broken bones."

"Ah goddamn your stupid fear of Aizen-teme. Hmm what'll make me cry... ROMANTIC VIDEOS!" she sprung off the bed, grabbing Grimmjow's jacket collar and running out of the room with him.

"Where are we goin?!" He screamed.

"Szayel's. He has tons of those videos and a pretty good viewing system from the real world."

"How'd he get that?"

"Stole it obviously. I'd go steal things too but I'm a human so I'd get caught."

"You're.. human? And ya have a zanpakuto? How?"

"Gin gave me shinigami powers somehow."

"So tell me, how long have ya been in Las Noches?" They were walking side by side down the long hallway now.

"Umm about 4 months." Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Yeah I've been here for a while. I didn't get to see much of the place before today because Aizen was afraid that someone would try and kill me just for being human. The only places I got to go was in that room, visit Szayel and go over to Ulquiorra's 'cuz he's strong so nobody would touch me when I'm with him. In those months I got the shinigami powers and got my own zanpakuto. It's a fire element. Aizen think's it's 'cuz of my temper. So yeah, this is basically my first time talking to someone other than Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Szayel or Ulquiorra." Kate explained while Grimmjow listened intently. Hey, this was the girl who had just claimed she could get his arm back he was going to at least pay attention to what she said.

They reached Szayel's room and Kate knocked on the door. He opened up and jumped at the site of Grimmjow behind her. "What's he doing with you?" he asked.

"Oh Aizen told him to look after me so it's okay. I was wondering... you know what happened last time with the huge gash Gin gave me on my leg? And I started crying?" she hinted him on so she wouldn't have to say it all in front of Grimmjow. She wasn't even sure if she was allowed to tell anyone else about it.

"Oh yes I remember." he looked down at Kate and then up at Grimmjow's missing arm. "You're not actually thinking what I think you're thinking are you? This isn't just a measly cut."

"Yes I know, but do you think we could try?" she looked at Szayel then at Grimmjow.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked her, then glanced at Szayel who looked disgusted at her attempts.

"Well, remember when I asked you to make me cry? There was a reason. Last time when me and Gin were training, he cut my leg and blood was everywhere but that's not the point. The point is, that I started crying and when my tears fell on my cut, it started to close and soon enough there wasn't even a scar left. So I was wondering if I can heal, then maybe I'd be able to heal your arm back."

"That's impossible. No one, especially not a human could be able to heal something if it doesn't even exist." Grimmjow got frustrated at getting excited over something so futile.

"There is actually a girl that Aizen is interested in and she has the power to turn back time which can allow her to heal things like your arm. And, to top that off, she's human. Aizen's more interested in the humans these days and since that girl can do it, and Kate 

can heal with her tears, he was wondering if there was some way Kate can transfer her healing energies and powers so she can heal without having to cry."

Grimmjow's eyes were twitching. He needed to find this girl before Aizen did, and the sooner he did, the better. He was going to get his Espada rank back and he was going to kill that little twerp that took his position.

* * *

  
**A/N: **This is just a story I started when I was bored a few days ago. So if it's not exactly good, sorry. I'm doint this on whatever extra time I have and whenever I feel bored. :)


	3. Don't get Caught

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! :(

* * *

Grimmjow was pacing around in his room. He had left Kate with Szayel, telling them that he was feeling kind of queasy. Szayel had offered to check out the problem but Grimmjow had just rushed out of the room saying he was going to throw up.

"Okay, so I have no idea what this girl looks like and what she can do except for the fact that she can fix my arm..." he started talking to himself. "Wait.. am I talking to myself? Oh god, I think I'm going crazy. I need to find that girl fast. Maybe I can ask Szayel for what he knows about her.." and he walked back to Szayel's hoping Kate wouldn't be there anymore. Her attempts at helping him were starting to annoy him. "Why does she care anyway?"

"Yes?" Szayel said to the door when he heard the knock. "Come iiinnn."

Grimmjow opened the door and walked in and watched Szayel cringe back. "What do you know about that girl?"

* * *

Kate stayed in the other room, listening quietly to Grimmjow's and Szayel's conversation.

"You're not planning on going to find her are you? Aizen-sama will get furious!"

"I don't care! I need my arm back!"

"But Kate can try! You haven't let her try! It means a lot to her you know.. being able to help."

"She won't be able to do it. And anyway, it'll be worse if she tries and fails than if she doesn't try at all." Grimmjow snapped. "Where is she anyway?"

"In the other room." Szayel sighed. "She probably heard everything too."

"Great.. just great! Well, whatever. Thanks for helping me out Grantz." and he walked out, pretending not to hear the little sniffle that had obviously come from Kate.

"Oh don't worry. Aizen-sama will help you with your healing. Nobody will ever have to heal the long way again by the time he's done with you." Szayel smiled meekly at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." he walked away, brushing his vibrant pink hair out of his face.

Kate sniffled again. She really did want to help and she didn't want to get in anyone's way. "Maybe Ulquiorra's bored or something. I'll go visit him. Bye Szayel!" and she ran out of the room.

* * *

There was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" That's a good question. Who would it be at this time?

"It's me, Kate. Are you busy or can I come in?"

He put down his book and sighed. "No, come in." he waved his hand and the door opened.

Kate walked in cautiously. This was a last resort kind of thing. She would never really visit Ulquiorra just because she wanted to. The guy was... scary to say the least. He was too calm and just stood there staring at you to make your move. "So, what's up?"

_Ugh. _He hated that phrase. Guess what? The ceiling! He knew she just came here because she was bored. That was the only reason she ever came. It's not like she ever came here to ever check on how he was doing, but he wasn't going to hold that against her. Nobody ever did that. _'Must I answer?'_ he asked himself, looking back at Kate who was looking at him waiting for his answer.

"Nothing important. I was just reading when you came in." Ulquiorra stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh. Sorry, did I interrupt you? I can leave if you have things to do." she backed away a bit towards the door to show that she actually would. Then she remembered that she had nowhere else to go. Returning to Aizen's room would just be boring and she couldn't go visit Gin because unless he was with her, she was not allowed to go wandering in the halls alone unless traveling short distances between the Espada rooms.

"No it is okay if you stay. What brought you here anyway?" he asked her.

"Well, Grimmjow was supposed to be looking after me, but then he left me at Szayel's and the–" Ulquiorra interrupted her.

"Aizen-sama told Grimmjow to look after you and he let his responsibilities slide? Where is he?"

"He told Szayel something about going to the real world and getting some girl to heal his arm. But I wasn't supposed to know that and I was especially not supposed tell you, so you didn't hear it from me." she put her finger to her lips signalling for him to tell anyone.

"Come with me." he said, and grabbed her arm pulling her through a garganta that he opened to Karakura Town.

* * *

"Damn it." Grimmjow swore under his breath when he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu nearby. He suppressed his own as best as he could in fear of Ulquiorra finding him. _'What does he want here anyway? Can't the fucker mind his own business?' _He was getting extremely annoyed now.

There was a squawking noise from beside him. Orihime struggled against her bonds, scared at what the Espada in front of her wanted with her.

"Quit yer bitchin'! I need ya ta heal my arm!" and he pointed to the stub that was left of it. He untied her hands and waited quite impatiently for her to do something. It was a race against time, maybe he could get back to Las Noches before Ulquiorra found him.

The girl nodded solemnly and whispered "Soten Kisshun" as the fairies were summoned and began healing Grimmjow's arm.

**With Ulquiorra and Kate**

"Ulquiorra..." Kate stopped walking beside him and waited for Ulquiorra to stop walking as well. "I don't want Grimmjow to know I told you. Take me back to Las Noches."

Ulquiorra sighed again. "I do not have the time to take you back. I have to find Grimmjow before he finds the girl and ruins Aizen-sama's plans." he continued walking with his hands in his pockets. "You will come with me and stay with me if Grimmjow sees you or not. Is that clear?"

"Yes... just don't hurt him will ya?" Kate asked.

"I will not if he doesn't provoke me to. You better hope he doesn't do anything stupid like the trash that he is." Ulquiorra quickened his pace, sensing enough of Grimmjow's reiatsu to track him down.

* * *

**Back with Grimmjow**

"Can't you do this any faster goddammit?!" Grimmjow roared. The girl was afraid of him, no doubt, and that's probably the only reason she was healing him right now. But damn it she was so fuckin' slow! And to top things off, Ulquiorra was getting closer and closer. It seems that he'd been thinking for a while because soon he was being tapped unceremoniously by the girl who was clearly finished healing his arm. He had no time to marvel it, Ulquiorra was less than 500 metres away, and moving closer _fast_.

He untied her, muttering his thanks and opening a garganta and running through it to his room. He doubt he had fooled Ulquiorra but at least he hadn't been caught red handed.

* * *

**A/N:**There's no smut or anything in this yet, and some of you might be wondering why it's rated so high when nothing's going on, but I promise there will be smut later on. This is all just basically build up. And again, I'm doing this whenever I have nothing else to do so my updates are pretty random.


	4. Wild Goose Chase

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! :(

* * *

He was back safe in his room. He sensed for Ulquiorra but he wasn't there. "Oh shit.. Kate... I totally forgot about her." he said to himself, got up and headed towards Szayel's again.

Once he got there, again Szayel answered the same way he had last time. "Come iiiinnnnn." And once again he cringed back at the sight of Grimmjow. "What now Grimmjow? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Where's Kate."

"Oh she had said something about visiting Ulquiorra to see if he was doing anything because she was bored." Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'_So it had been her! Fuckin' hell now I'm gonna get booked and it's all her fault!'_ he thought, his temper rising.

"Thanks Szayel, I'll go see if she's there." and he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ulquiorra and Kate**

"Ulquiorra please! Take me back to Las Noches! I don't want Grimmjow to know I told you! PLEASE!" Kate screamed, pulling on Ulquiorra's hakama every so often.

He slapped her hand away, keeping a close eye on Orihime, who was clearly shaken from her encounter with Grimmjow. Kate started sobbing, partly from not getting what she wanted and partly from knowing that she would definitely lose whatever friendship she had established with Grimmjow, even though it was barely anything at all. She stopped her crying when she felt Ulquiorra get up and brush himself off.

"Are we going back?" she asked him, voice cracking from crying.

"Yes. Wipe your tears, we are going back to my room." he stated, looking at her with only one thought going through his head. _Useless human trash_.

"No. Take me back to my room, and I'll just say you kicked me out from your room and that I had nothing to do with you coming here and seeing Grimmjow. Got it?" she had totally forgotten about her manners, Ulquiorra was pissing her off so much. There was a whole day left that she had to spend with Grimmjow, and she wasn't going to get it started in a bad way, and anyway, there was something else that she felt for him that couldn't exactly be classified under friendship. Something more, maybe by adding the word _boy_ in front of the word _friend_...

* * *

**With Grimmjow**

He was walking towards Ulquiorra's room, hoping that Kate would be there, and if she was he had no idea how he was going to contain himself. He just wanted to rip her throat and hang her head on his wall. _'It would make for a nice decoration.' _Did he almost call her good looking? He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He knocked on Ulquiorra's door (more like rammed on it with his fist). There was no answer. _'Dammit.'_He sensed for Ulquiorra's reiatsu again and didn't feel it. _'He's still not here.'_ and he left to go to the room that Kate had said was one of Aizen's rooms.

* * *

**With Ulquiorra and Kate**

They walked through the garganta and ended up back in Ulquiorra's room.

"Grimmjow was just here." Ulquiorra stated coolly, feeling Grimmjow's lingering reiatsu still nearby.

Kate gasped. "He's probably already heading to my room! Please we have to get there without him noticing." she was never really used to begging, she thought it was too degrading but right now she didn't care, she went on her knees anyway. "Plleeeaaasseee!"

Ulquiorra was quite annoyed to say the least, but he didn't show it. First, she starts crying in front of him and pulling on his clothes and then she completely gets rid of any remaining shame she may have had and was literally begging him on her knees. Her unmoving urge to not let Grimmjow know about this was unnerving him. _'Why in the name of Hueco Mundo would she care if he found out or not? It's definitely not the fact that he's stronger than her...'_and he kept on thinking while she pounded on his legs with her fists. After another half a minute he had come up with his conclusion and decided to tell her. "I have concluded that the reason you do not want Grimmjow to know about this is because you like him."

She stopped hitting him immediately and just stared up at him while he stared down. This was seriously not going well, if anyone walked in right now, well, they were in a less than compromising position. Ulquiorra backed up suddenly and grabbed her arm, using _Sonido_to get from his room to Kate's, making sure to take the long way, which he was sure Grimmjow wouldn't do.

He dropped Kate off at the room and went back to his own room using the same path.

Kate tried to make herself look comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes in hope that she would fall asleep before Grimmjow showed up and that he wouldn't kill her in her sleep.

* * *

He was fuming, he just couldn't help it. He had felt Ulquiorra come back and that had just made him angrier. He felt like he was on a wild goose chase. He knew Kate had visited Ulquiorra and that Ulquiorra had stalked him into the real world but he didn't know if Kate had gone with him. _'Should I go back or not?'_he kept on asking himself. His decision was that he would to Kate's room first, not wanting to deal with the emotion-lacking Espada.

* * *

When he arrived at Kate's room he tried his best to cool down (which wasn't really much, but it would do). When he didn't get a response his temper multiplied my ten. There was no way he was going to get treated like that. He backed up slightly and shot a _cero_through the door, causing Kate to scream and wake up. There was dust all over the place and she could make out a very angry looking silhouette. Suddenly Grimmjow ended up right in front of her clutching her neck. She sputtered, extremely scared and wishing Ulquiorra or Gin were there.

She saw Grimmjow's mouth moving, most likely swearing at her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying, her heart was pounding too loud in her ears. She was still staring straight at Grimmjow with wide eyes while still sputtering, when she noticed him stop talking. Then she was thrown back on the bed and luckily was allowed to breathe. 

Grimmjow turned his back to her, feeling as if he'd taken things too far. She was bound to tell Aizen about this and he'd lose more than just his arm and Espada number.

"I won't tell Aizen about this. But I do have one request. Listen to what really happened before you jump to conclusions." Kate rubbed her neck and spoke harshly even though she really was scared.

"I didn't jump ta conclusions! Ya told Ulquiorra-teme about what I was gonna do!"

"No I didn't! I told him that you were supposed to be looking after me and he went to go find you!"

"_HE_ did?! How 'bout you?!"

"I was here sleeping!! You woke me up with your stupid mess!"

"Don't call anythin' I do stupid!" he screamed and ran right up to Kate and tackled her onto the bed, holding her arms and legs in place, straddling her waist.

She scowled up at him, showing disgust on her face even though she secretly knew she liked it. Ulquiorra had been right, she did like him. He was now growling above her, hating not getting any response from her.

Kate smiled goofily up at him and did what she'd wanted to do for at least an hour now. She tilted her head up and stressed against his hold and pressed her lips against his.

Grimmjow was shocked. Just a few minutes ago, he had been choking her telling her that she shouldn't care about what happens to him and whether or not he ever gets his arm back and now she was underneath him and kissing him. Suddenly it all clicked together. The reason she had cared about his arm and the reason she had wanted to heal him herself was simple! She liked him! It took a while because he was doing too much thinking (he was doing that a lot lately, it was starting to hurt) but he finally started kissing her back. He had called her "pretty" before when he wanted to hang her head on his wall, but now he still thought she was pretty without being clouded by his blood lust. The kiss was just getting heated when he heard an extremely annoying gasp from the door (well, what was left of it).

**A/N:**I felt like ending it there cuz I'm not really sure who the person who gasped is :3 anyway I might not update for a few days, so yeah.


	5. Too Many Questions

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow's uniform would consist of less clothing than it already does.

* * *

Some things were better done in the privacy of your room, but when that room happened to be half destroyed, I guess that didn't count. So, when things were actually starting to go well with the kiss that Kate had started, an annoying little girly-boy had to interrupt them. Did anyone every mention how much Grimmjow hated being annoyed? His temper had been fluctuating too much for one day. When will he finally crack?

* * *

That annoying gasp sounded throughout the whole room. Kate averted her eyes to the person at the door, and immediately looked back up to Grimmjow, who still hadn't gotten off of her. If he was anyone who actually cared what others thought, he would've gotten off of her right away, but he doesn't care. Kate nudged him a bit and he started getting off. She then looked back at the short Arrancar and eventually realized who he was, if you could call it a 'he'. It was that new Espada, the one that replaced Grimmjow.

A sickening wave of nausea suddenly erupted from her stomach, as she looked him over. That _'he-she'_was the new Sexta Espada? Aizen must have been really desperate, and she checked him over for his number. Yup, there it was, right on his hip. Kate wondered if Grimmjow had asked the girl to put back his number six as well. She risked a glance and saw that it wasn't there. She was sure he probably would have if she and Ulquiorra hadn't showed up. She looked back at Luppi when he giggled a little too high-pitched for her tastes.

"Ohhh I am _so _gonna tell Aizen-sama!!" he squealed. It made Kate want to shove her sword down his throat. He then looked at Kate to find her looking back at him. She averted her eyes to look at the wall, but was forced to look at him again when he spoke her name. "Oh Kate-chan, don't you have better standards? Instead of being with a lowly Ex-Espada, you should be with someone better! Like me!" and as he spoke, he pulled his uniform even lower, until his whole hip bone was exposed. Kate mentally vomited and smacked her forehead as Luppi skipped out of the room, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

She looked over at Grimmjow to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, groaning and mumbling something she couldn't quite hear. She went and sat down beside him, and elbowed him lightly.

"What's the matter? Are you gonna let a guy like him get you all worked up? And anyways, who cares about Aizen. Why should he care what I do or don't do? He won't do anything bad, it's okay."

"It's not that. He saw my arm." he lifted up his left arm as he said this. "He was starin' at it in the beginnin'. If he tells Aizen 'bout it, I'm screwed!" he leaned his head on his right hand and looked at Kate through the corner of his eyes. "Why'd you have ta pick that time ta kiss me anyway?" and he looked down at the floor and brought up his left hand to help support his head.

Kate sighed and looked away. "Sorry." she mumbled, got up and left. She didn't really know where she planned on going, but decided that she would lie and say she had to go to the bathroom if anyone asked where she was. She headed in that direction and locked herself inside once she got there. She needed some alone time to think things over. _'Was it really a good decision to kiss him? What will Aizen do when he finds out?'_ she sighed. Too many questions, not enough answers, and she cupped her head in her hands, wishing for an undo button to appear out of nowhere.

**Meanwhile with Grimmjow**Was that it? She was just going to get up and leave all the problems with him? Uhh no. He was ready to get up and follow her, when he decided better of it. _'She pro'ly just wanted some alone time. Might as well use it myself.'_Grimmjow counted off what he knew so far on his fingers, currently leaning his body weight on his elbows. _'So...I know that she wanted ta heal me 'cuz she likes me, I know that she kissed me, I know that she talks 'bout Aizen like he's just some average guy and like he lets her do whatever she wants, I know that Aizen was lookin' after her yesterday, and that Aizen sometimes trains her with her sword. That answers none of my fucking questions!' _he stood up abruptly, his temper at wit's end once again. He kicked a piece of rubble while walking out, tired of all the drama he had been dragged into. He looked at himself in the mirror that was now lopsided and barely hanging on the wall from the _cero_ blast he had made earlier. He sighed. _'Why'd I have ta be so attractive ta her? Not that I'm complainin'.'_ _he grinned at himself in the mirror and continued walking towards his room. _

**AN: **Sorry I couldn't update for so long! Apparently, naked pictures of Grimmjow + parents seeing them baaadd! So anyways, I was grounded from the computer and now I have culminating activities to do, so my updates will probably be slow.. anyway, I hoped you liked the new chapter (even though it was pretty short) 'till next time!


	6. We Don't Have Emotions

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: the usual...

**A/N: **Ulquiorra's back in this chapter... I'm thinking of not writing any more for this story 'cuz it's not really going that great. Grimmjow's massively OOC as well. I don't really think of him as totally heartless, everyone's gotta have a breakdown once in a while right?

* * *

Walking to his room was supposed to be uneventful. He'd had enough drama for one day, and not one killing. That was going to change anyway, all those lower-level Arrancars looked so vulnerable to him, so he killed a few, blood going everywhere, tainting the pure white walls with dark crimson. Just the way he liked it. He would've killed more if he hadn't felt a strong grip on his left shoulder. Tilting his head to the side, he saw black nailed fingertips on a pale hand. He already knew who it was, who didn't? It was the 'Mighty Ulquiorra', number one suck-up to Aizen.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow said gruffly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, trash."

"Don't pull your 'superiority' shit on me." he said, his voice rising. "This conversation ends now, I gotta go take a piss."

Ulquiorra twitched his nose in disgust and watched as Grimmjow tried to kick the bathroom door open.

"Who the fuck's in there?!" and he kicked the door more until it fell off its hinges and he walked into the room, growling and stomping out of the room and dragging his feet all the way back to his room, where he had intended on going before even more drama ensued. "A person can't even take a goddamn piss! Ugh!"

"Who's in there?" Ulquiorra asked from outside the room, not wanting to see anything he didn't want to.

He heard a sniffle from inside. "It's me. I screwed up Ulquiorra." More sniffles.

Ulquiorra couldn't stand it when she, or any other arrancar, cried. 'Such an ugly emotion. I'm a hollow, and we don't have emotions, and yet, I don't have any problems with not showing any. Emotions are so useless. Such... trash.'

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes?"

"Can you come in?"

His eyes widened.

"I'm fully clothed Ulquiorra..." she said in a monotone voice.

He calmly stuck his hands in his pockets and strode inside carefully. He turned the corner to find her sitting on the toilet seat holding her head in her hands. When she lifted her head up, her makeup was smeared across her face and hands from crying.

'Horrendous.' he thought.

"Yeah, I know, I look freaky. Thanks."

"How did you know?"

"I saw it in your face."

His eyes widened again. 'How is she able to tell what I'm thinking? No one has ever been able to do that. Except WonderWeiss. That kid was creepy and was the first person, other than Aizen-sama, that could tell what I was thinking about.'

"Do you think I'm hopeless, Ulquiorra?"

"I wouldn't say that, you can heal people and you're quite well with your swo-"

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about being useless with guys."

"Oh, I see. What happened?"

"Luppi walked in on us kissing. Well, actually, I kissed him."

"You kissed Grimmjow. How did that happen?"

She explained what had happened while she cleaned herself up. She started walking towards the door, stopping at Ulquiorra and thanking him for listening. She was just about to start walking out again, when she turned around and hugged him from the side, resting her cheek on his hair. His eyes widened once again, and he raised his hands in a comforting motion but stopped himself as his eyes returned to their normal size. 'I'm a hollow, we don't have emotions.' he repeated to himself, and let Kate leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, it's short, I know, but as I said, I might not continue this anymore. I'm also having a major writers block and I don't really know where this story is going anymore. If I can, I'll find my plot bunnies again, and the show (story) shall go on!


	7. Prince of Black

Title: Black

Summary: Black. The colour of his mood, his thoughts and his heart. Can those who love him, change that?

Pairing(s): UlquixOC, GrimmxOC, GrimmxUlqui, GrimmxOCxUlqui

Disclaimer: the usual ToT

* * *

She walked silently back to her room, not caring about the gazes she was receiving. Sure she was a human, but that didn't mean everyone could look at her like they were going to eat her. She wasn't entirely useless with her sword, and she had Shinigami powers, just didn't know how to use them as well as she could. She narrowed her eyes and stared intently at some of the Arrancar that were looking her way. They were huddled in their little group, glancing at her every once in a while. One of them, probably their leader, separated himself from his group by putting his arms on their shoulders and shoving them away. His vibrant green hair matched with his eyes, his hollow mask hanging over the left half of his face.

"Hey, hey." he walked closer, winking at her, clearly showing his teeth as he grinned.

_'Reminds me of Grimmjow.' _Kate thought, as she started to walk away, not wanting to deal with him and his buddies.

"YO! Look at meh while I'm talkin' to ya, bitch!" he screamed at her.

'_Ugh, the nerve of that guy!' _She took out her zanpaku-to, slightly frightened at what she was about to do. Sure, she had trained with Aizen and Gin, but they never really taught her how to actually have a full out combat with someone, and her lack of experience was a big disadvantage.

He had almost shown emotion, he couldn't let this happen again. As we walked back to his room, he heard expletives being shouted at someone in the other hallway. He heard the sound of metals clashing, and even though it was probably some useless fight between two useless pieces of trash, he decided that he had nothing else better to do, and walked towards the source of the noises. He was startled (almost; he was Ulquiorra after all) when blood spattered on the floor in front of him, luckily not landing on his clothes or else someone would have to pay. He went to turn the corner, but stepped back abruptly when a zanpaku-to came flying in his direction. He heard a scream of rage, and looked around the corner, carefully this time.

He hummed in appreciation at the sight. Even though they were low-level Arrancar, she had still managed to take down their leader, who was now just charging at her with brute force, and no zanpaku-to. As he started to generate a _cero,_ Ulquiorra let a bit of his reiatsu leak out of his body, alerting the man's group. He made himself seen, and quickly, the group fled from the site. Ulquiorra walked up to the other man's zanpaku-to, pressing down on the blade with his foot so it would come up. He caught it with ease, pointing it at the man, who looked like he was going to piss himself, right there and then.

"Don't let me catch you near her again" he stated calmly, before adding "trash." He threw the zanpaku-to at its owner, who caught it with trembling hands. He bowed, muttered an apology, and ran in the direction of his pals.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Kate shifted her gaze to him. "But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Where were you headed?"

"To my room, but I decided to go visit Gin or maybe Aizen. The reason is" she scratched the back of her head and smiled shyly "that guy told me he was gonna kick my ass. Well, I wanna be able to do that to someone. And I mean, do it easily."

Ulquiorra 'hmphed' at her language but nodded at her. "I see. Then, let's go."

"I can walk somewhere by myself, Ulquiorra. You don't have to waste your time taking me places."

He shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do, and besides, it's dangerous for you to be walking around here. I mean, if you ever want to be...'with' Grimmjow, you'll have to be alive to do it."

"Aw! You're looking out for me?" she giggled. "Thanks Ulquiorra!" her eyes glistened and she looked ecstatic.

He was happy...no relieved, that she was happy. _'No emotion. I don't have them, and don't need them._' he repeated to himself again. It was beginning to be harder to ignore the feelings he was getting in his stomach, and the slight burn around his hollow hole. It wasn't painful, more like comforting, relaxing, impossible to rid. They headed towards the control room, where they would most likely find Gin. As they were walking, Kate put her arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders, relishing in the afterglow of winning her first fight, the happiness of having a friend, and the new challenge she had acquired: turn the prince of black into an entity of emotion.

* * *

**A/N:** so yeah, chapter 7's up. It's short, I know. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, adding the story to your alert lists and some of you, your favourites. Makes me feel all giddy inside I'd also like to thank Cara-Mae-Chan for making me update faster. Go check out her UlquixHime story!


End file.
